


It Started With A Happy Birthday

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Cute little nicknames, Donut Oral, Dress Up, F/F, Lollipop sex, Lots and lots of Lollipop sex, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Very graphic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple gift can spark a relationship of pleasure and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Vanellope’s P.O.V

I sighed as I climbed on top of the candy cane tree. I found a nice spot where the breeze was just right and the view of the setting sun was perfect. I smiled taking my hood off to get the full feeling of the sun kissing my skin. I closed my eyes, picturing that the wind blowing was from me driving in the race. I put my hands out as if I was holding the steering wheel.

"Vroom~" I hummed to myself, a smile already plastered on my lips.

"Hey Glitch! Get down here." My vision was shattered upon hearing Taffyta's voice. I sighed and looked down, she was alone. A bored expression on her face and a lollipop in her mouth. 

"I have a name Taffyta!" I yelled at her, putting my hood back on and crossing my arms.

"I'm sure you do Glitch, now get down here already before I change my mind." I moved my lips to the right and bit my cheek.

"Give me a second." I started climbing down being careful not to embarrass myself in front of Taffyta. Jumping down with a huff I slid my hands in my pocket and looked at her. She stared at me unimpressed and bored looking. "So, whatd'ya want me for?" She exhaled deeply taking her lollipop out of her mouth.

"There's rumors going around that you sleep with candy wrappers. Is this true Glitch?" I internally sighed and turned my back to her.

"What would it matter to you Taffyta?" 

"That's a yes then." I heard her step closer to me. "I'm surprised you even managed to get candy wrappers Glitch." I turned to face her. She was a foot away, lollipop back in mouth and her hip out with one hand on it.

"Why do you even care Taffyta? Or is it just adding to the bullying? If you came here to bully me then get over it already." Her face stayed neutral but her eyes flashed guilt. 

"No Vanellope, that’s..that’s not why I'm here." I was shocked at the sound of my name coming through her lips. I felt guilty that I accused her of coming her to bully me. She was alone after all.

"I'm sor-" 

"No Vanellope, you're not the one who needs to apologize. I understand that you thought I came here to bully you. Listen, I'm not. I actually have a gift for you." My eyes grew wide at her. "Follow me. It's in my cart." She turned and started walking, I followed her hopping that it wasn't some really cruel trick. She reached in and pulled out a light green blanket that had pink trimming and small little chocolate Mint candies as decoration. "Here." She held it out to me and I felt tears in my eyes. How did.. how did she know? I thought as I grabbed it cautiously. It was soft and smooth, reminding me of what silk felt like. "Happy Birthday, Vanellope." Tears started going down my cheek and I lunged out to her. Wrapping my arms around her neck. The lollipop from her mouth fell as she slowly put her hands on my back.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" My voice was shaky from crying.

"I don't know. I just knew I guess. Something in the back of my mind told me." She tightened her grip around me. "Sorry if some parts are messy. I was trying to finishing it before the day ended. Do you like it?" 

"*sniffle* I love it Taffyta. I love it so much." I felt her rub her cheek against my ear.

"It's late. I'll give you a ride to wherever you sleep." I sniffle again letting go of her. I smiled and nodded. “Don’t you go off and start telling people about this. I’m only doing this once.” I shook my head at her first statement and latched onto her during her second.

“Even when we’re alone like this? You’ll still be mean to me?” She sighed putting her hands on my waist.

“I’ll think about Glitch.” That time, hearing that name come out of her lips, didn’t bother me as much as the first time she said it. So I held onto her, for a little longer. Loving this side of her more than the normal side. “Come on, let’s get you home so I can go home.” I nodded and with one final squeeze let her go. She had a smile, one that copied mine. Taffyta let go of my waist and moved her hands up to my hood. “Take it off.” She slide it down gently. “I like your hair, along with your dorky clips.” I giggled and my smile got bigger. She got in the driver's seat and I got behind her, putting my legs by her shoulders. I tried not to blush or feel awkward at her practically being in between my legs. “I won’t go so fast but try not to fall Glitch. Where am I going?” I told her instructions and she paused looking at me strangely. “You want me to go through a wall?” I nodded.

“Just do it Taffyta.” She sighed and nodded her head before we took off. The sky already getting dark and blue as drove. “Alright, just between those two sugar free lollipops.” She went faster and I instinctively put my hands on her shoulder. We went through the mountain and I felt her tense. She suddenly stopped and looked at the inside. I smiled and let go of her shoulders. “What, you ain’t gonna get any closer?” She didn’t respond but did move her cart closer to my bed.

“This where you sleep?” I nodded and got of the cart, walking to my bed. I sat on it and looked over to her. She was gripping the wheel still sitting there. 

“Taffyta? What’s wrong?” She jumped and got out, taking her helmet off and leaving it on the seat. She walked towards me but kept her eyes on the spring. “It’s really not that scary.” She nodded and sat next to me.

“How did you find this place?” I calmed seeing her become less tense.

“I just stumbled upon it. I guess it was a hidden level that never got complete. Either that or it hasn’t been unlocked. No matter, this is where I sleep.” A mento fell into the fizzy drink pond and made an explosion. Taffyta screamed and held onto me. Wrapping her arms around my waist and hiding her face in my neck. I blushed moving my hands to her back.

“How can you sleep here?” I smiled softly patting her back.

“You and the others left me with no other choice. Like I said it’s really not that scary Taffyta. It’s really not.” She nodded letting go of me. I moved my hands to rest on the blanket she made that was still folded on my lap. She sighed and got up.

“I’m going home Glitch, see you around.” She walked away. 

“Wait, Taffyta, can..can I have one last hug?” She nodded and let me wrap my arms around her neck. Her hands found my waist, again. It seems she likes touching me there, I wonder why. She pulled back and slipped something in the pouch of my hoodie.

“Bye Vanellope.”

“Bye Taffyta.” She got into her cart and left. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a strawberry flavored lollipop. It had a sticky note attached to the plastic wrapper.

To Vanellope, my favorite Glitch. 

There was a heart next to it and a small chocolate mint sticker. I held the lollipop close, walking back to my bed and snuggling into her blanket. It smelled of strawberries and mints. That night the mentos falling didn’t sound so loud and it wasn’t so cold being wrapped up in the blanket and not wrappers.

 

~.~

 

I haven’t seen Taffyta in a few days. The only person I’ve seen is Candlehead and she was too busy picking candy flowers to even notice me. I guess they’ve been practicing for tomorrow's race. The shops been closed for a week due to the holidays or whatever it’s called. We’re opening back up tomorrow and going to the normal schedule. I was up in my tree staring up at the sky, just thinking of new ways to build a cart when a lollipop was thrown on my lap. Granted I was pretty high up so I was a little confused on how it got to me. That was until Taffyta was suddenly leaning against my branch from standing on her branch. She moved her hat down to cover her eyes and moved her lollipop to one side of her mouth. I smiled and unwrapped the one in my lap and put it in my mouth. It tasted like cherry making me hum at its goodness. We stayed there in silence for a while. I’m guessing Taffyta fell asleep since she hasn’t moved. I had almost forgotten how pale she was. With the way her skin almost sparkled in the sunlight, she looked more beautiful as her hair framed her face. Her pink lips puckered out slightly as to hold the lollipop in place. How can one person be so pretty? I turned away and looked up at the sky. It was pretty and blue today. No cotton candy clouds insight. A nice breezy day to sit on a candy cane branch and take a nap. Just like what me and Taffyta were doing. Just except the sleeping, she was the only one. I wasn’t feeling that tired. Ever since she’d given me the blanket my nights have been peaceful and warm. I would use the wrappers still, one for a pillow and the other two on each side.

“Glitch?” I was taken out of thought by her voice. She has a habit of doing that.

“Yeah?”

“Is this all you do? Just sit around all day relaxing?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” She nodded not saying anything else. She used one hand to lift her hat up, revealing one eye.

“Wanna go for a ride?” She smirked and I smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask." We started climbing down the tree and walked to her cart. Taffyta got in the seat and I climbed behind her. 

"Cute underwear Vanellope. " I blushed and gasped.

"How..how did you see them?" She giggled and started her cart. I covered my face in embarrassment as she started driving. Not going too fast nor too slow, keeping a pace where the breeze felt great. I removed my hands and put them on her shoulders. I looked down realizing she didn't have her helmet on. I moved my hands and entwined  
them an inch under her chin and pushed her back against me.

"You must really want me to see your cute green underwear again, don't you?" I smiled and shook my head. "Sure you don't." She continued on whatever path her mind had set on. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see them again." I blushed and smiled moving one of my hands to cup her cheek.

"What if the others see us?"

"It'll be fine. If they do I'll just lose them, but we'll have to part ways after so you better hope we don't." I nodded again moving my hands back together. She went deeper into the forest turning quickly to avoid the candy cane trees. Taffyta suddenly stopped her cart and looked up at me. "The top of this tree gives an overlook of all of Sugar Rush." I nodded smiling and getting out. "Told you I'd see them again." I blushed and holding the front of my skirt down. She giggled and got out. "Here," She lifted her dress and showed me her cute pink lace trim panties. "Now you've seen mine." Her legs looked smooth before she put her dress back down. I blushed again and gave her my back. Taffyta laughed and I felt her get close to me. What I didn't expect was for her to pull the back of my skirt up and stroke my butt. I froze and bit my lip as her soft hand rubbed me. Her hand would dip down to my thighs and go as high as the top of my panties.

"Taffyta?" I whispered out.

"I couldn't resist." Taffyta gently spanked me before putting my skirt down and wrapping her arms around my waist. Her hands pointed down and pressing lightly against me. Holding me before letting go. "Let's start climbing up there shall we." I nodded, my cheeks still a shade of red. My mind still focused on the way she touched my body,

She was right. The view was absolutely breathtaking. We didn’t race up there, but we did playfully try to make the other fall. I looked out in the distance letting my jacket and skirt rustle in the wind. I wasn’t that embarrassed since we were both sitting next to each other. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. There was a pink flare that shot up in the air. I looked at Taffyta to ask what that was but she was already climbing down.

“Hurry up Glitch, the race is going to start soon and I need to get there.” I nodded and followed her down. We quickly got on her cart and raced back. “I’m dropping you off in front of the mountain okay? I’m scared you’ll fall if I go too fast.” I nodded and put my hands under her chin like before. She got me there and I jumped off. “Alright, I’ll see you around Vanellope.”

“Bye Taffyta.” I turned around but didn’t hear her start her cart again. She was looking at me and biting her lip. “What’s wrong?” She took her helmet off and I walked back to her. Using the steering wheel as leverage Taffyta pushed herself up and rubbed our noses together. I blushed and we both smiled. “I know you don’t need it but good luck.” She slipped a lollipop in my pouch.

“Thanks anyway Vanellope.” I stepped back and she quickly sped off. Every time I’ve been with Taffyta she does something that surprises me. I took the lollipop out as I walked inside the volcano. I smiled seeing that is was cherry. I layed down on my bed after I set the lollipop down with the one she first gave me. I wrapped her blanket around me and rolled around suddenly being filled with excitement and giddiness.

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy fun time starts! So much lollipop fucking...like seriously...You're welcome~!

Chapter 2

 

Vanellope’s P.O.V   
I yawned and sat up stretching my arms before rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. I could hear the sound of engines zooming by where I was. My heartbeat began to quicken and I got scared that the others found where I hid. I walked near the entrance but not actually leaving the safety of the volcano.

“Are you sure Rancis?” Candlehead’s voice was faint to my ears but I was still able to make out her words.

“I’m sure..saw..Taffyta...in here.” Rancis’ voice was harder for me hear, I guess he was farther away than Candlehead. He said Taffyta though..oh no..did he see us come in here together?”

“Uh-huh, sure you did Rancis.”

“I did! Taffyta went in there with the Glitch.” He raised his voice and might have also gotten closer. Please don’t believe him Candlehead, please don’t.

“You’re dumb Rancis. I don’t know why I even came here with you. I’m leaving.” I heard the sound of her cart driving away.

“Damn it.” Rancis drove away. I sighed putting a hand on my chest. That was to close for comfort. I’m so glad Candlehead rarely believes what people other than Taffyta says. I’m shocked that Rancis cursed though, didn’t think the kid had it in him. I need to tell Taffyta when I see her again. I yawned, man, it must still be late, or early in the morning. I walked back to my bed, I'll tell her later. I yawned again and snuggled in the blanket.

"Vanellope!" I quickly sat up and Taffyta was standing there above my bed. "Finally I got you awake." Her hands were on her hips and her annoyed face turned soft as she smiled. "I didn't scare you to bad right?" I shook my head smiling.

"Hi Taffyta." She sat down next to me. Taffyta stared at my face making me blush. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yes but before that, you're really pretty with you hair down Vanellope. The reason I'm here though is because Candlehead told me that Rancis brought her to the entrance."

"Yeah, they both came, I don't know when though. I woke up to the sound of their carts and fell back asleep when they left." She nodded and sighed.

"We have to be more careful."

"I know.." She smiled softly and pushed me back down before laying next to me. I turned on my side to face her before moving the blanket to be on both of us. I felt my face heat up when I felt her hand go on my thigh. It stroked my leg going up to a little up my skirt back to the middle of my thigh. 

"Your skin is smooth Vanellope." She whispered. I only nodded and looked down. I heard her giggle and she sat up. I cautiously looked up and saw her take her jacket off before laying back down. Taffyta put her hand under my skirt, her thumb was touching the bottom of my panties. The rest of her fingers were going in a circle. "You know you can touch me too Vanell." My faced heated more at her nickname. Still, I nodded and reached out. I put my hand on her neck and stroked her jawline. Looking up she smiled at me and moved closer. Her hand outlining my body while she made her way to my rib cage, her hand right on my bra. "You're nervous, it's cute." I smiled a little and looked at Taffyta. 

"What is it we're doing?" She smiled and moved her thumb, going over the side of my breast.

"Having some fun." Her voice like silk and playful. Her hand cupped me and I whined closing my right eye. She giggled taking her hand away and putting it on my butt. “Do you want to have fun with me Vanell?” I nodded biting my bottom lip. She groped my butt and I moaned. I moved my other hand and caressed her stomach, above her panty line. She groped me harder before grabbing my hip. I felt my heart go up and I pulled her dress a little higher up. It was barely covering her panties. "Sit up, take your hoodie off." I nodded and let her take it off of me. I was wearing a plain light green shirt, it was thin and I was pretty sure Taffyta could see my dark green bra. She kissed my cheek and made her way down to my neck. I moaned again and grabbed her butt. Laughing she set my hoodie by her jacket. I grabbed her hips and pulled her dress up, the end of it meeting the top of her panties. Her hands went up my shirt and she pulled my skirt up, showing my thighs. She smiled and got off the bed.

"What are you doing Taffyta?" She laughed taking my hands and getting me off the bed. Her dress fell but my skirt stayed high. She pulled her underwear down and took them off.

"Your turn." I blushed and slowly took them off. "I took mine off don't be embarrassed Vanell." I took them off completely feeling strange. She sat me down and sat in my lap. We kissed slowly but my hands went to the zipper of her dress. I slipped it down a little and unhooked her bra. Taffyta pulled back and took it off but left her dress on. Her hands moved to under my shirt and did the same. She helped me out of mine and they got discarded with our underwear. "Now Vanell, let's have a little fun." I gave her a confused look but she just laughed.

"How are we going to do that exactly Taff?" She smiled and went to her jacket to receive two lollipops. One was red and the other pink, cherry and strawberry. Taffyta unwrapped the cherry one and put it to my lips. I let it slide past my lips and licked around it. Taffyta, who was still standing, spread her legs a little and took the lollipop from my mouth. She licked the lollipop then pulled her dress up a little. She moved it up and moaned. I gasped realizing what she did. I bit my lip feeling myself get more aroused. She took the cherry lollipop and rotated her wrist, rubbing herself with it. Taking it away her hand came to my lips. Taffyta's face was flushed and she was breathing harshly from moaning. I licked it and moaned, tasting her on it.

"That's how Vanell." I took the lollipop and put it to her dress. She smiled and lifted her dress, barely covering herself. I put it under and felt her from the lollipop. I twisted it around her entrance making her moan out. Taking it back to my lips I licked around it. "Do you like the way my pussy tastes Vanell?" I nodded continuing to lick it. She unwrapped the other one and spread my legs I moaned when I felt myself open up. I took it from her hands and did what I did to her, to me. I moaned a lot before giving it back to her. Taffyta sucked on it happily. "You taste good Vanellope~" She moaned out. "Here let me stick it in." I nodded and lifted my skirt. I was barely covering my pussy when she slid it in me.

"Ah~" She moaned and I brought her close. "Lift it and spread your legs Taff." She did so and I was able to slide the cherry lollipop in her. I felt my breasts harden and from the chuckle Taff gave, she could tell. Her soft hands caressed my thighs before she crossed my legs. I moaned tossing my head back. "Mm~ Taff~" She got in my lap and we started kissing again. My hands traveled up her thighs, rubbing them. She moaned and her hands found my nipples. She gently played with them, rubbing her index finger over them repeatedly. I moaned in the kisses and I moved my one if my hands down. I grabbed the bottom of the lollipop and pulled it out, then in further. Taffyta moaned out resting her forehead on my shoulder. 

"Vanell!" She grabbed my shoulders and held on as she moaned. I stop and took it out. I bought the cherry lollipop to my lips and sucked on it. Tasting her as I did.

"You taste good Taffyta." She smiled and did the same for me. I came and she put it her mouth as well. We giggled and sucked on our lollipops. “When do you have to go?” She shrugged.

“Wish I didn't have to.” She pushed me down and laid down next to me.

“I mean, you don’t have to Taffyta.” She gave me a look.

“I have to you know that.” She caressed my arm sweetly. “It should probably be soon.”

“No~” I whined. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Come on, we need to get dressed anyway.” Taft got up and slipped her underwear and bra back on. “Come on Vanell.” She helped my off the bed and I put my bra on.

“Put my panties on for me?” She smiled and slipped up my thighs. She licked my inner thighs up to my opening where   
she kissed.

“Ahh Taft.” She got back up from her kneeled position. Taffyta put the lollipop back in her mouth.

“Bye Vanell.”

“Bye Taft.” We kissed before she left. I pouted and sat on the bed. Taking the lollipop out I twirled it in my hands. “I can’t.” I pulled my panties back down and fucked myself with the lollipop. I moaned out Taffyta's name until I came again. I even sucked on the lollipop as I came down from the high. I feel somewhat better. I threw the finished lollipop into the hot spring. I feel like taking a bath. I walked deeper into the cave to find water that wasn't as hot. Taking my clothes off I set them to the side and got in. Humming at the warmth I moaned feeling pleasure. My body shuddered and my nipples became hard. Not now Vanell, take a bath. Just rinse yourself and wash your hair. I went through the motions, on autopilot even as I cleaned myself. Washing away the touch and feel of Taft on my skin. I feel almost sad about it, but I know I’ll have her hands on me soon. Uhh, I can't wait to feel her hands back on me. I wonder what we're gonna do next time, I moaned and got out before I could go further into touching myself again. I dried myself off with a towel before putting in the towel up and in my hair. I dressed slowly, not having anywhere to be. I left my hair down, giving it time to dry as I went to sit on my bed. Hmm, I wonder when she’ll come back to me. I giggled, I wonder what we’re gonna do next time to. I squealed with delight, I can’t wait.

 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, it is my first Yuri and not the only piece I'm currently working on. I'll try to get better and post chapters more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for something really weird..I don't know.. read the new tags.

Chapter 3

“Mmm~ Taffyta yes~!” I moaned out. She was sucking down on my neck. She had come in a few minutes ago and we immediately started kissing. My hands were on her hips, pressing her body against mine. She pulled back and I was panting. 

“Feel good?”

“Yes you have no idea.” I breathed out. She smile and kissed my cheek. “Let's have some fun tonight, what do you say?”

“Of course Taff. I’d love to.” She got up and took her hat off. “Then let's take some things off before going.”

“Going? Where are we going?” She laughed.

“You’ll see. Now get up.” Taffyta took her underwear off and left them on the floor. “Okay, first let's take this hoodie off.” She helped me out of it. “Now your panties like I did mine.” I blushed as I took them off. She went to grab something from her go kart, it was a bag. “Take your hair down and those clips out.”

“Taff what are we doing?”

“Shh, just let me do my thing.” With a sigh I did as I was told. “Now come here.” She brushed my hair before picking a few clips and giving me a fringe. “There, now you look hot.”

“Don’t I always?” She giggled and started brushing her own hair.

“Of course my Sweet Cherry but you need to look good for boys. I was thinking of playing with the Peppermint boys today.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Vanell we're hot, don't you want to go stir up some boys?” She walked to me, slow, and sexy. “Make them practically beg to touch us.” She caressed my cheek. “Play with us.” She kissed my cheek. “It’ll be fun Vanell.” I smiled and grabbed her waist.

“Then shouldn’t we be in a little more revealing clothes MuttonFudge?” I cooed at her. She smiled and went to her bag before walking to the bed.

“I didn’t think you’d be up for it.” She pulled out a strawberry pink dress, the zipper in the front and a pastel green low v-neck crop top. She then laid out a green with pink lace mini skirt.

“Where did you get this?” I touched the small shirt. She giggled.

“I made them Vanell.”

“Wow Taffyta, you really went all out.”

“Got to have the best for you. Now, get dressed.” She was already taking her dress off. The shirt was snug and showed my belly button. You can almost see my nipples. The skirt was short, very short, but it was beautiful and fit perfectly. It was barely hiding me. I looked at Taff who looked absolutely gorgeous. The tight dress was unzipped to show her breasts and she even unzipped some of the bottom to show her milky thighs.

“Wow Taff.” She smiled.

“You look beautiful too Vanell. Now,let’s get in my go kart and find some Peppermints.” I nodded.

 

~.~

 

We found a few playing in Raspberry Water. One was sitting on a Raspberry hard candy and the other two were in the sweet water. Taff drove up slow and she leaned against the kart. I just hopped on the hood, opened my legs a little and put my hands in between my legs.

“Hey Boys~” She cooed. They looked over and their eyes opened wide.

“Y-Yes miss MuttonFudge?” One stuttered out. We giggled. “Why don’t you three come here for a second?”

“We wanna talk to you.” I mimicked her sweet voice. They wasted no time coming towards us. One of the Peppermints was two feet in front of me. I forget how short they are.

“Were you boys having fun?”

“We didn’t ruin it did we?”

“Of course not ladies.” A different one spoke. Taff came next to me.

“It’s a pretty hot day isn't it?” She spoke as she unzipped her top zipper a little more. Showing more of her small cleavage. The boys practically drooled at the sight.

“Yeah, no wonder you three were in the water.” I moved my right hand to gently fan my face and my other bent at the wrist and curled towards me against my chest. The one in front of me mouth’s opened at the sight of me. He can probably see a little of me.

“Why don’t you unzip that dress Miss Taffyta. It is really hot.” The one in the middle asked. She giggled.

“But then I’ll be naked.”

“What about you miss Vanellope? Why don't you take off your shirt?”

“I don’t believe I have a bra on.” I blushed a little. The one in front of Taffyta spoke next.

“I’m sure we don't mind ladies.” We giggled.

“We’re sure you don't.” She stood straight and put her hand on my thigh. “What do you think Vanell?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Taffyta. How do we know they won't tell anyone?”

“We promise miss Vanell.”

“No one will know.”

“It’ll be our secret.” I looked at Taffyta.

“Maybe some other time boys. Come on Vanell let's go find some Strawberry Water.” I got off the kart.

“Bye boys.” I blew them a kiss. We drove off.

“Did you see them?” Taff was laughing.

“They were so captivated I can’t believe it.” I laughed with her.

“So, want to go find some more Peppermints?”

“Wait Taffyta,” I pointed a ways in front of us. “Isn’t that Wynchel and Duncan?”

“Why yes it is My Cherry.”

“Are we gonna play with them?”

“Yup.” She slowed down as we came to them. “Hey Boys.”

“Taffyta.”

“Why is she with you?” Duncan pointed at me. We got out of the kart. I hopped on the hood again and crossed my legs, putting my hands behind me against the kart. It’s stretching my shirt a little. Taff crossed her arms, her dress was still unzipped. Wynchel came in front of Duncan.

“Don’t mind him ladies. How are you two today?”

“Fine, a little hot.”

“I made some clothes for us,” She spun a little. “Do you like my dress?” I got of the hood and showed off my skirt, bending against the kart a little.

“What about my skirt?” Duncan seemed to get it.

“Wha why the both of you l-look beautiful.” He stuttered, staring at my butt.

“Y-Yes very very nice clothes ladies.” I went to stand next to Taff.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Wynchel came in front of us, taking his sunglasses off.

“What do we do the honor of seeing you ladies?”

“We were with some Peppermint boys and saw you two. Thought we come and say hi.”

“Peppermint boys?” Duncan scowled. “You beautiful ladies shouldn’t be hanging with boys.”

“That's right, you Lovely girls should be around tough men.” We giggled.

“Oh yeah? You men are better then some boys.” She hooked her arm around mine and leaned on my shoulder. 

“Yes miss Taffyta we certainly are.” Duncan came closer. I didn’t realize they were both getting closer. I used my free arm to fan my face.

“It’s so hot out today~” I whined gently. Duncan grabbed my hand.

“Why don’t you ladies come inside the Castle? I’m sure we can find a cooler room.”

“That sounds wonderful~” Me and Taff followed the boys into the Castle.

“Right through here ladies.” Wynchel lead us to a small room. It was a sleeping chamber. I was pushed forward on a bed, my butt on display. Taffyta was pushed next to me, she was facing them.

“You girls thought you could do this?”

“Dress all hot and have us not indulge.” She looked at me with a sweet smile.

“Oh boys, if you wanted some sugar, you could have just said so.” She turned me around. “Vanellope, the boys want some of our sugar, what do you say?” I smiled at them.

“They really should have just asked. We’re more then happy to~” Taff got behind me.

“Why don’t we show you boys a few things.” Taff grabbed my breasts, rubbing my nipples with her fingers.

“Oh~” I moved my hands to to touch her. She massaged them, rubbing them together roughly. “Get next to me Taffyta, I wanna touch you too~” She sat next to me, we opened our legs and I put my right over her left. We kissed and teased each other’s breasts. I made my hand go down to her thighs, her hand did the same.

“Open those pretty legs more ladies.”

“Let us help.” I opened them more and Duncan got in front me. He began to lick me.

“Oh god, ahh~” Taffyta was moaning too. I’ve never had someone do this before. Oh my god I feel lightheaded.

“Mmn!” I moaned from hearing Taff’s voice. His tongue is licking all of me! Oh my god~ 

“Ahh~” I moaned. His tongue is entering me! 

“The both of you have have lovely pussy’s.” Duncan licked around my hole. Oh god I’m gonna cum!

“Mmm!” I came. Holy crap that was amazing. Taffyta was panting next to me. Her legs were around Wynchel and her hands on his head. Oh god, Duncan is still licking me. I moaned again, it feels really good!

“How would you girls like a taste of my creme?”

“I’m sure you two would love my chocolate.” Oh god they want to cum on us. Taffyta moved to be on the floor in front of Wynchel so I moved in the same position. The boys laid down and we got in between their legs. Donut hard on's were standing up on their on. I’ve never done this before.

“Get to suckin.” Duncan gently pushed my head down. I looked at Taff who was already licking Wynchel’s. I wonder if it tastes like a donut.. I put my lips around the top.

“Mm~” It tastes just like a donut~ I sucked and licked at it. It tastes so good~ Wow, it feels like I have a warm donut in my mouth. I have to be careful not to bite him. Oh fuck~ “Mm~” I can taste his chocolate. Oh god I want him to cum on me and Taff. Ahh! I sucked harder, this taste so good~

“You two sure know how to handle our dicks.” 

“Mm~” We moaned in response.

“Come on, get off whore and on your knees.”

“You to Taffyta.” We got next to each other. They got in front of us and started pumping their dicks. I stuck my tongue out and opened my mouth.

“They you go sluts.” 

“Ahh~”

“Naa~” They came in our mouths.

“Nice having fun with you girls.”

“We’re sure you can see your way out.” They left. Taffyta brought me into a kiss. 

“Mm!” We mixed their cum with our tongues.

“Bed, get on the bed.” I laid down and she got on me. Her pussy was in front of my face and mine hers. I licked around it and sucked down. She tastes so fucking good! I want all of her. We started to moan more and louder as we sucked on each other. Eventually we came. “Oh god Vanell that was the best thing.” She laid next to me.

“It was wonderful.” We held each other.

“Wanna head back and have sex?”

“Yes~!”


End file.
